


When churchyards yawn

by inanhourofdreaming



Series: Here shall I [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanhourofdreaming/pseuds/inanhourofdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Derek and Stiles have a chat and visit a crime scene, and Scott gets caught up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When churchyards yawn

Stiles decides to pick up some food to bring his dad; he’s got to have some kind of excuse for showing up at the crime scene. His dad is not only his dad, he’s also the _sheriff_ , which means he’s naturally suspicious of Stiles’ behavior even when Stiles isn’t up to something. Which, let’s face it, isn’t that often.

He decides on chicken and steamed broccoli from the Chinese place near the school and calls in the order before leaving the house.  It’s ready by the time he gets there, and he arrives at the scene while the bag is still practically steaming. The deputy lets him through with a wry smile and a raised eyebrow; no one at the department is surprised by his antics anymore. 

He ducks under the crime scene tape, surreptitiously glancing around the area for any sign of Derek, but he can’t feel him and he’s nowhere to be seen. He spots his dad instead by what looks like a seriously mauled school bus so he heads in that direction.

“Stiles!” his dad spots him, “what’re you doing here?”

Despite the tired lines around his eyes, the exasperation on the sheriff’s face is still overshadowed by fondness, so Stiles knows he’s in the clear for now.

“I brought you dinner, I figured you’d have a late night and I finished all the leftovers. It’s chicken and broccoli,” he shoves the bag in his dad’s direction, already poking his head around his dad’s shoulder to get a better view of the bus. The door’s been ripped off and there are claw marks scraped across the yellow and possibly what might be blood on the steps. “So what happened here?”

The sheriff huffs and shakes his head slightly, but he takes the food, so Stiles knows the scene couldn’t have been that gory and probably no one’s dead. He’s got a chart somewhere correlating the disturbingness of a crime scene with his dad’s willingness to eat. This one hasn’t seemed to affect his appetite entirely so Stiles is thinking, probably not a murder after all.

“The bus driver was attacked. He’s at the hospital now in intensive care. The doctors are saying it looks like an animal attack but…” he trails off, looking back at the bus incredulously, “I’m not sure what kind of animal can do that." 

“A bear, maybe?” Stiles tries. Looking at that bus, no one would guess wolf. No real wolf could do that much damage. His dad looks grim.

“Well, whatever it is, we’re instituting a curfew until we’ve caught it. If it’s capable of doing this kind of damage and it’s responsible for Laura Hale’s death as well, it’s too dangerous to let people run around at night while it’s lose.”

Stiles shakes his head in agreement. If the werewolf was leaving the forest, it was either crazed or after something specific. Either way, until they knew what it was after, they couldn’t know who it would be going for next.

Stiles feels a flush of heat run down his spine and, casually as he can, looks over his shoulder at the surrounding woods. Derek is there, somewhere beyond the first line of trees and probably in wolf form. Now that he’s familiar with Derek’s aura and the general feel of him, Stiles can track him through the forest if he needs to.

One of the deputies waves his dad over to where she’s standing with a technician of some kind.

“You better get home, kid. And drive carefully! You’ve see what this thing can do, so pay attention,” his dad says, patting him on the shoulder before heading off in the direction of the deputy.

“Will do, dad! Careful as a….careful person!” Stiles yells after him. His dad spins to give him a sideways smirk and roll his eyes. Stiles waits till he’s turned back before focusing on the bus. He steps closer and a bit to the side, trying not to get in the way of the people shuffling around him working the scene.

He allows his eyes to go out of focus and clears his mind. The trick of it is that when he’s trying for something in particular, the knowledge has to have a place to go---if he’s thinking too much he can’t hear it. It’s sort of like the din at a coffee shop…if you zone out, you can’t hear any particular conversation. If you want to listen in to something specific, you’ve got to cancel out all the extra noise. 

The feeling of violence and anger around the bus is startling when it hits. Stiles clenches his fists, breathing harshly out his nose as he’s nearly bowled over by the strength of the anger and despair that burst out from the bus---flashes of a man screaming, the wolf from the forest tearing apart the metal like gossamer, feeling different now, stronger, more focused, and a lot of blood. Too much blood. His hands are shaking and he can tell his breath is coming too fast. Panic attack fast, and he’s got to snap _out_ of it before he can’t anymore. He’s got to focus on something else, anything else---he’s got to tell Derek what happened.

_Derek._ Focus on Derek, Stiles, come _on._

And as quick as he snapped into it, he’s out again, attention zoned on the energy radiating out of the woods where Derek still is. It’s stronger than they were connected before; he switched all his energies at once, and he can feel the way Derek’s spine snaps straighter, and he knows that Derek can feel him there, feel his focus, maybe even sense him the same way he can with Derek. Derek’s angry, and sad, and a bit worried now. Worried for Stiles, maybe? He must be leaking his emotions through the connection he’s built. He’s got to cut it off, he could make both of them panic if he doesn’t keep his control. He’s never been connected to anyone like this, not when they’ve known it, too, and just the idea that he might take Derek with him into an attack is spiraling him deeper.

And then he feels a sort of answering back from Derek. Not a message, exactly, nothing so exact---something like a wave of calm, of control. Like Derek can tell what’s just happened and he’s giving back _balance_ and _steady on_ and _we’re fine, we’re fine._ Like he’s trying to calm Stiles. 

And the weird part is, it works. His hands are unclenching, his breathing’s getting steadier, and when he opens his eyes, there aren’t any black spots clouding his vision. He takes a few extra deep breaths and then tries to send a small wave of gratitude back as he closes the connection. He still knows Derek’s out there, inspecting the woods surrounding the school trying to pick up a trail. His phone beeps at him from an unknown number.

_Go home. I’ll be by tomorrow. D_

Stiles responds with an _ok_ , saves the number in his phone under D, and then heads back to his dependable jeep.

 

The first thing he does when he gets home is turn his laptop back on to video chat Scott. There’s way too much going on and there’s no way he’s getting into this without his best friend.

It takes three tries before Scott’s face finally appears on his screen.

“Dude, what’s up?” Scott asks.

“So. Much,” Stiles says, and proceeds to catch Scott up on the werewolf situation.

“Wait, let me get this straight,” Scott says, holding his hand up to stifle Stiles’ amazing storytelling skills, “You’re saying _Derek_ is a werewolf but you don’t think he’s _the_ werewolf. And this other werewolf that’s running around is the one doing this? But how do you know that? Did you see them at the same time?”

“No, but Derek sort of partially changed in front of me to prove it and he didn’t look the same. And the other wolf _destroyed_ that bus, man. Like it was nothing!”

Stiles is going to have to find a way to tell Scott about his thing, and soon. It never mattered before, but if they’re getting into this thing together, Scott should know everything. Better it be soon, when they aren’t right in the middle of something a lot more dangerous than they’ve ever been part of before. Because Stiles knows Scott and, helpless as Scott may sometimes be, he’d never let Stiles walk into anything dangerous without being there to help.

“Do you think he’d…I mean, Stiles, you get how this is hard for me to believe so…d’you think he’d change in front of me?” Scott’s making puppy dog eyes at Stiles.

Stiles scrunches his mouth to the side, thinking.

“Maybe? I mean, he knows who you are and I get the feeling he’s figured out we come as a package deal so I could try to convince him.”

Scott’s smile is genuine when he says, “Awesome!”

They talk for a few more minutes before Scott has to sign off and finish his homework.

“He’s gonna get in touch tomorrow night, I think, so I’ll ask him then about you,” Stiles says.

“Ok, cool. Be careful though, dude. If he really is what you say he is…well, we don’t really know what that’s gonna mean. Just…don’t get too attached.”

“I’m always careful!” Stiles responds with perhaps a bit too much forced cheer.

Scott gives him a goofy smile and then signs off.

The thing is, Stiles doesn’t really want to be careful with Derek. He knows whatever’s going on isn’t going to be simple and people are dying and everything’s going to be dangerous and way more risky than anything he’s done before, but this is what he’s meant to be doing.

And anyway, he thinks as he’s rummaging around his room getting ready for bed,  if he’s going to be getting into trouble regardless, getting to be near a super hot werewolf all the time is a hell of a perk.


End file.
